1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an air intake silencer device for a two-stroke engine and, more particularly to an air intake silencer device which by virtue of its construction has the capability of silencing air intake of a two-stroke engine to a degree far greater than previously known silencer devices and which can readily fit within a small space of an engine's overall geometry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two-stroke engines of the type used in the marine, recreational, construction and lawn maintenance industries, for example, characteristically exhibit high noise levels due in large part to air intake function. In an outboard motor, as an example, which is running at open throttle conditions, a noise level of at least 90 dB can be experienced proximate the motor. Approximately one-half of this noise is generally attributable to the function of the motor's air intake system.
Devices are known for suppressing air intake noise in two-stroke engines. A common form of such a device is simply a chamber through which the intake air passes before being distributed to the engine carburetors, or air throttle bodies in the case of a fuel injected engine. While these devices serve to attenuate some air intake noise, they are generally not completely effective in suppressing the high levels of noise that can be experienced in two-stroke engines. Further, to be effective to some degree they must necessarily be constructed to be rather large in size which is disadvantageous where minimum size overall engine geometry is preferred.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an air intake silencer for a two-stroke engine wherein the silencer exhibits a relatively high degree of noise suppression. It is further desirable to provide such a silencer which is capable of occupying a relatively small amount of space and can fit compactly into an engine's overall geometry. Still further, it is desirable to provide such a silencer which is readily constructed by conventional manufacturing methods.